1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for closing an opening of a vehicle, which comprises a pane and a shattering protection element connected to the pane, as well as a method for manufacturing such an arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
From German Patent Application DE 43 231 40 A1, a pane arrangement for a movable roof panel of a vehicle roof is known, wherein a glass pane is provided at its lower side with a layer of amorphous silicon and wherein, in the central region of the pane, a transparent polyethylene terephtalate (PET)-foil is fixed via an adhesive foil. The periphery of the PET-foil extends into a polyurethane foamed frame of the panel edge, which frame also serves to fix an inner panel frame to the lower side of the pane.
The German Patent Application DE 101 51 156.6 (and corresponding U.S. Patent Application Publication 2004183342) describes a glass panel for a vehicle roof wherein a pane made of safety glass is provided with a foamed frame by which a support arrangement, for example, an inner panel frame, is fixed at the lower side of the pane. In the central region of the glass pane, a shattering protection foil is fixed, via an adhesive foil, at the lower side of the pane or at the lower side of a solar cell foil composite fixed at the lower side of the pane, wherein the shattering protection foil is embedded within the foamed frame in the peripheral region of the glass pane or is mechanically fixed at the support arrangement. In the first case, the periphery of the shattering protection foil is provided with holes for achieving good anchoring within the foamed frame.
The German Patent Application DE 102 06 717.1 (and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,908,147) describes a similar glass panel, wherein the further information is given that the shattering protection foil may be provided with a defined non-smooth surface structure or may be printed or may be coloured for achieving an optically satisfying appearance.
German Patent Application DE 35 21 115 A1 (and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,283) relates to a pane arrangement for a window of a motor vehicle comprising a glass pane heaving a shattering protection layer fixed to the pane via an elastic intermediate layer of PVB or PU or having a shattering protection pane made of polyester, wherein the pane and the layers fixed thereto are embedded within a gasket frame of injection moulded PU, which is connected to the vehicle body.
German Patent DE 2 247 644 relates to a windshield arrangement for motor vehicles comprising a glass pane and a flexible plastic layer fixed at the lower side of the glass pane, wherein the periphery of the plastic layer is fixed, via an adhesive band, to a frame fixed to the vehicle body for holding the pane arrangement within the frame. In this case there is no direct contact between the adhesive band and the glass pane.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,750,312 to connect, via a tape made of reinforced fabric material, the periphery of a plastic layer arranged between two panes to a frame extending around the periphery.
German Patent Application DE 36 32 472 A1 (and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,376) relates to a pane arrangement for a motor vehicle comprising a glass pane and a shattering protection foil made of a polyester foil having a scratching-proof coating, wherein the shattering protection foil is fixed at the lower side of the glass pane via an adhesive foil of PVB, wherein the pane and the two foils together are fixedly connected to an injection molded gasket frame of PU serving to hold the pane within an opening of the vehicle body. Several options for achieving a good connection between the foils and the gasket frame are described. Among others, it is proposed to provide holes penetrating through the foils in regions in which the two foils extend beyond the edge of the glass pane into the gasket frame, wherein further the option is mentioned to insert a hollow rivet into each of such holes. It is further proposed to glue an upper element onto the projecting regions of the foils onto the PVB foil. Alternatively, it is proposed to bend the foils in the projecting peripheral region for creating a thickened region or to insert insertion elements or a U-shaped profile into the bent projecting peripheral region of the foils within the gasket frame.